


.... And Twins!

by Alphas__Pet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Lube, Making Out, Mild Fluff, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, No Incest, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: You love burritos at 4 a.m.Partys that never end.Dogs that love cats..and, and twins!No seriously, you do. Especially twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp here I go again lol  
> What do you get when you take two hybrids and one very horny girl?  
> ;)  
> Take a read and find out!
> 
> Enjoy guys!  
> XoXoXo

Dante pulled you inside and pushed you to the back of the door once it was shut. His mouth immediately connected with yours in a heated kiss.

"Damn it took you long enough to get here." He rolled his eyes as he pulled you over to the couch impatiently.  

"Oh I'm sorry I was leaving school and I can't just run red lights because you can't wait to get laid." You shook your head climbing in his lap once he sat down.

Dante and you had been messing around for a while now. There wasn’t any relationship established but you two made it clear all you wanted was sex.

You both were young, so priorities didn’t matter. You literally ran into the man one day and since then you two couldn’t keep your hands off of each other.

It was just something about that cocky little asshole that you couldn’t get enough of.  

"I forgot you were a sexy little nerd but, Mm you made me wait for it. So now you owe me." Dante kissed at your neck; his hands gripping your ass through your shorts.  

"God I can't wait." He pulled away from you; his pretty blue eyes sparkling in the light.

You ran your hands up his bare chest inside his coat. “I can’t be here all day, so you better get your fill. I have homework to do.”

“ill be your homework, babe and you can get your extra credit. Take your pick.” Dante smirked and pushed his coat off his shoulders.

You could hear movement from upstairs that made you stop your making out, you were under the impression that you two were alone from the way he was describing what he was going to do to you on the phone.

You honestly didn’t want to give anyone a full show of what you were about to get into.  

"Someone here?" You whispered.

"Yeah, just my brother but he won't come down here."

"You have a brother?"

"Yup. My twin."

" _Really_?" You raised a brow.

“Yes, but he’s lame so-“

The sound of a ringing phone cut him off. “Ah shit hold on. That could be money calling.” Dante said as he pushed himself up to his full height and disappeared to go answer the phone.

“Devil May Cry?”

*****

You sighed and sat up fixing yourself. This was about your second year in college and you didn’t think for a second you’d be spending your before school, during school and always after school activities screwing a half-demon half-human hunter who had an odd pizza obsession that you just found adorable.

And now who you just found out had a twin. You were a naughty girl; a horny one indeed.

You bit your lip as your mind drifted to thoughts of his twin coming downstairs and joining in on pleasing you. Both boys fucking you at the same time; pleasing you in multiple holes.

You wondered if he was just as arrogant as Dante was, if he could please you the way his twin could; prying multiple orgasms from you before he got his.

He seemed to be wrapped up deep in conversation and you were actually starting to get bored. You literally only came over to get your fix and then disappear to the confinements of your apartment for the next 12hours until It was time for you to go to class again.

You didn’t have much going with yourself since all your time got occupied with school but since you met Dante a lot had changed about you. You became more adventurous and daring. You wanted to get out more and experience life.

And by life that meant hooking up with him at every turn you could take.

The sound of creaking stairs broke you from your thoughts and your eyes slowly looked up to see who you assumed was Dante’s twin brother.

He looked _exactly_ like Dante.

Well not exactly alike since his hair was back but you could very well see the similarities between their features.

They both had those pretty blue eyes and fluffy white heads of hair that you wanted to fist your fingers in both.

He looked over to you and then down at your book bag and then back up to you raising a brow.

“Oh, hi um. I’m here for Dante-“

“I know who you are.”

“Oh.. well yeah, I’m * _name_ *”  it felt a bit weird introducing yourself to Dante’s twin since you didn’t know that he knew who you were.

I mean why wouldn’t he? Surely he’d heard tons of stories about you. Ones that probably should never have been repeated.

“Vergil.”

Immediately you could tell which twin was which just by the tone of their voice and the way they carried about.

Vergil was the more solemn one and obviously the older one, while Dante was more rambunctious and the baby of the two. You didn't care, you just wanted both of them because good god they were both hot.

“Where is he?” Vergil stood at the end of the stairs looking around the space not seeing his twin.

“Phone call.”

“Mm. I can only guess why you’re here, but what are you studying?” Vergil took a seat on the chair opposite from you and slung his leg up on the other; ankle to knee.

You turned red from your embarrassment before you cleared your throat and spoke “Microbial and Eukaryotic Genetics.”

Vergil looked a bit surprised. “Really? And you’re messing with someone like _my brother_? Interesting.”

You didn’t know whether to be offended because from the tone in his voice said you could do better than Dante or just disregard the fact that he basically just called his twin a dumb ass.

“Well I-“

“I can do so much better than that fool.” Vergil looked over to you.

You blinked a couple of times before stuttering to speak “E-e-excuse me?”

He shrugged “I’ve always thought you were a pretty girl but could never understand what you saw in him.”

“He’s sweet. And I like how I can laugh with him even though um, we do what we do.” You cleared your throat.

“What if I changed your mind?” Vergil put his leg down and lend on his elbows.

Dante was still nowhere in sight and the dirty little vixen side of you rose to the proposition. You couldn’t believe that his twin actually found you attractive enough to want to take you away.

“Why would you want to do that?” You looked up at him as he made his way to you.

Vergil shrugged before sitting next to you on the couch.

“You think I’m that type of girl?” You scoffed.

You were _indeed_ that type of girl; a hidden kink about yourself but you weren’t going to give in so easily. Even if you didn’t get to sleep with them both at the same time; a good rotation throughout the week didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“You sleep with my brother, you’re not innocent if that’s what you’re implying.” Vergil scooted closer to you.

“So, what does that have to do with-“

You were silenced by a light kiss. It wasn’t forceful or demanding. It was actually quiet gentle and cute. You moved back and looked at him.

“Maybe later…” You trailed off unable to fight the urge to sleep with Vergil as well.

“Why not now?” He asked as he moved closer to you.

“You’re brother’s in there…”

“That makes it even better if he catches us.” Vergil smirked and kissed you again.

Immediately you allowed him to lay you back on the couch and explore your mouth with his tongue.

The wetness in your panties continued to drip the more you thought about hooking up with Dante’s twin right on the couch while he was in the other room.

Saliva pooled in your mouth and you couldn't help the needy whine that escaped.

You needed to be touched.

"Dude! Seriously?!” Dante threw an empty pizza box and Vergil, but he ducked, and it ended up hitting the wall instead.

Vergil smirked before getting off of you. “You should keep a better grip on your valuables, little brother.”

Dante looked at you with narrow eyes “So you’re just going to hook up with my bro?”  

"What? No! he kissed me.” You shook your head.

He looked at his twin then back to you then back to his twin.

"I believe it. He’s always jealous cause’ I get all the pretty girls." Dante moved over to you on the couch.

“You mean _you’re_ jealous because I always take them.” Vergil sneered sitting on the opposite side of you.

“You get my leftovers; I have nothing to be jealous for.” Dante scoffed.

You couldn’t believe you were literally sitting in between two brothers while they argued over who got the most girls. You already felt bad enough for kissing Vergil and now here they were fighting over you.

“So I assume you’re done with her now, good. I’ve been wanting this one.” Vergil pulled you over to him and kissed you which didn’t sit to well with his twin.

“Hey! No. you can’t have her. Go call what’s her face with the blonde hair.”

“Nope. I want this one.” Vergil pulled you back over to him after Dante pulled you back over to himself.

“No, she’s mine.”

“No, she _was_ yours, now she’s going to be mine.” Vergil snapped.

“Hey! I’m not a damn toy. Stop fighting over me.” You rolled your eyes and scooted away from both of the boys.

“I have a better idea.” You chewed at your lip and stood up looking down at both of them.

“Oh?” They both answered at the same time.

You couldn’t help but to smile. It was cute how the boys argued, Dante was obviously a nuisance to his brother and probably drove him crazy. Although they had their differences and many quarrels, the twins were still family and that would never change.

“How about you just share me instead?” Your cheeks flushed red and you continued to gnaw at your lip.  

The twins looked at each other and then back up at you "Is that what you want?" Dante asked as he caressed the back of your hand with his thumb.

You nodded slowly before looking at the expression on both their faces.

"Hm. Well then." Vergil stepped to you lifting your face to kiss you. “I suppose I can make the exception to deal with him for a little while.” He looked over his shoulder at his twin.

Dante grinned before standing and pulling you to him. “Oh you are just the naughtiest girl.” He kissed you hard and grabbed your ass.

Jolts went down to your throbbing pearl. The need to be touched coursing through your blood as Vergil pulled you away from his brother and into his embrace.  

Your hands immediately went up to grip at his forearms, the constant thump in your prize causing you to buck your hips up instinctively to feel whatever pleasure you could.

Dante stood behind you with his mouth working on your neck; his hands gripping at your hips and pulling your hips back against his hard lust. The more he rutted into you the wetter you got. You shifted your hips at the perfect angle causing a decent amount of friction from the rough material of your shorts.

You moaned into the kiss while Vergil slowly started to unbuttoned your top.

About 20 minutes passed and you were standing in between the two brothers; one's lips on yours, Vergil's, while Dante kissed on your neck and continued to hunch against you.

You were already wet from just making out with Dante on the couch but now that both him and his twins mouth were on you, you had a good amount of slick between your thighs that you thought would drip out your pants leg soon.

The friction from your shorts wasn't enough and you needed that sweet slick heat gripping at least one of them.

So tight and wet, your silky-smooth lust coating their hard flesh.

Vergil pulled away from you and took your hand, lifting it to press his lips against the back of it. “She's gorgeous isn't she?"

Dante asked gripping a handful of your hair before pulling you to kiss him.

"Very gorgeous." Vergil kissed your hand once more before pulling you back to kiss him.

It was like a game of tug of war. But in your case _‘Tug of whore’_

Dante smirked taking your arms behind your back and restricting your movement as he put the smooth flesh of your neck on display for his brother.

Vergil harshly bit down on your neck; sharp canines sinking into your delicate flesh but not enough to break the skin.

This earned a loud gasp from you, a noise that didn’t go unnoticed by either of the boys.

They both hummed in unison. Their approval making you hornier.

Vergil drug his teeth down your clavicle before snatching open your top the rest of the way; the buttons clattering to the floor and he pushed your bra down low enough to expose your breast.

You moaned in a needy tone. You liked being handled roughly by the boys. You didn't want them to make this easy for you. You were so turned on and just wanted to be used. To be fucked senseless in both your holes. To have your mouth and throat wreaked and for you not to be able to do much of any moving in the morning.

This would have been the perfect excuse for you not to be able to head to class the next day.  

You wanted to feel both of them sliding in and out of you, your juices flowing endlessly as both twins brought you off in several wicked orgasms.

Vergil took your nipple between his teeth and sucked the hard bud into his mouth.

A moan left your lips as you fought against Dante's restraint; the feeling of his brother's warm tongue flicking across the bud driving you crazy with lust.

You pushed your hips into nothing subconscious, desperate for any type of contact.

You had tears building beneath the surface and if you didn't get what you wanted soon you'd surely be sobbing.

You could feel the hard nudge of Dante's lust against your ass, but it wasn't enough, you needed more. To be touched and explored by the two boys.

You wanted Dante to bend you over right there while his brother fucked your mouth.

Your aching lust continued to throb in your shorts and another needy pathetic whimper left your lips.

"Don't worry, babe. we'll take good care of you." Dante kissed your shoulder and tightened his grip on your arms while Vergil showed your other areola the same love.

You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth and threw your head back onto Dante's shoulder.

"Feels good." You gasped.

Vergil looked at his twin "Make yourself useful and keep her still."

Dante nodded and held you steady while Vergil's finger tips ghosted down the front of your bare tummy; the flesh soft and tight.

His long slender fingers dipped into your shorts and lace panties and roughly spread you apart as he shoved the digits quickly inside you; two of them to be exact.

His thumb pressed against your pearl; tracing small circles, alternating the flick of his thumb between fast and slow and Dante sucked your earlobe between his teeth.

"Don't move your arms." He growled in your ear before his hands left your wrists and cupped over your sensitive breast.

The hard nubs there getting brutally teased between thin fingers.

The stinging pain felt good alone with the harsh thrusting of Vergil's fingers, the wet slippery sounds of your want echoing in your ears; music to theirs.

Your body gripped his fingers and a gasp escaped your mouth while you were stretched wide, your sweet nectar dripping from your needy tight body and beginning to create a warm little pool in the palm of his hand.

Vergil focused on drawing needy noises out of you while Dante worked to keep you from retreating. You made it clear that you wanted a wild night and the boys were indeed going to give you nothing short of that.

Instead of trying to back pedal from him, you began thrusting your hips against Vergil's prodding fingers instead of back against Dante; and you encouraged him to push them even further within you.

"Fuck more." You moved your arm from behind you and grabbed Vergil's wrist to try to add to your pleasure.

But the action didn't sit well with the twins.

"He said don't move." Vergil's other hand constricted around your throat and squeezed. Your oxygen didn't stop, but rather slowed down causing the pleasure his fingers were granting you to intensify.

Your legs trembled under you and you went dead weight against Dante trying to keep from passing out.

"Hum, she doesn't listen very well, much like you." Vergil shook his head looking over your shoulder at his twin before pulling his slick coated fingers from your body and brining them to your mouth.

"Open." He demanded, his other hand still pressed firm to your throat; his thumb rubbing small circles right in the front.

You slowly detached your upper from your lower jaw and took his digits in; sucking your sweet nectar from his fingers and moaning at how you tasted.

Both twins hummed in approval.

You pulled Vergil's fingers from your mouth and grabbed a fistful of his silky hair before crashing your mouth into his.

The taste of you still lingered on his lips even after you'd done an outstanding job of licking his palm dry.

Dante huffed out a whine obviously not liking the fact that he wasn't getting any attention.

"Oh god, kiss him before he throws a tantrum."

Vergil rolled his eyes spinning you around to face his twin.

Dante scoffed "I'm sharing with you, don't be greedy." He kissed you hard and pulled you to him.

"Come here." Dante took your hand and pushed you down on the couch and moved to where he was standing in front of you; Vergil following.

You sat between the two with your shirt hanging open, your bare breast exposed and your shorts damp from your copious amount of gush you were producing.

"You're so wet. Someone can’t wait." Dante leaned over and pulled you to him; kissing you hard, the taste of you still lingering behind and causing the man to moan in your mouth.

Vergil occupied himself into stripping down to match his twin, his sleeveless top getting discarded across the room. They were now both in just there boots and jeans with their opposite color but still matching pendants around their necks.

“So, who’s first?” You smirked sitting with your hands on your lap with excitement in your eyes.

“Me, since I’m older.” Vergil yanked his zipper down and pushed his pants open.

“No way! I’m more attractive, so I get to go first.” Dante did the same.

“We look the same, dumb ass.” Vergil scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Nuh-uh! I’m prettier. See even she agrees don’t you babe?”

You smiled and reached up to take both of them out their pants. “Doesn’t matter to me.” You gave them each a stroke looking up at them.

Vergil took your comment in stride and gladly stepped forward and groaned as you immediately started sucking the tip of his length.

Dante pouted but let his brother have the first bit of fun “You’re lucky I’ve had that pretty mouth already. Now you can see what all the buzz is about.”

You smiled around your mouthful before working your head back and forward while your hand stroked slowly up and down Dante.

Vergil relaxed and watched as you sucked on just the tip of his lust while you used your hand to steady him at the base and your other continued to lazily stroke his brother. An upset whine and a tug of your hair pulled you away and the empty feeling in your mouth soon got replaced by another hard length of dripping flesh.

“What a baby.” Vergil scoffed and pushed down his pants completely and stepped out of them before sitting next to you on the couch.

“Oh shut it. You can’t have all the fun.” Dante groaned as you immediately got into your normal routine of blowing him.

You were used to how he felt and tasted but with Vergil it was different. Not in a bad way but you’d have to explore him maybe a few more times before your mouth could just move effortlessly like it was doing on Dante.

Vergil watched while you sucked down his twin, one of your hands finding its way into his lap to stroke at him while the other now was steading Dante and stroking up and down his length in time with the bob of your head.

Both boys hummed in approval at your actions and you could feel yourself getting wetter if possible. You pulled off Dante with a pop, strings of saliva webbing through the air and connecting to his now wet arousal.

“You’re such a dirty girl.” Dante panted and pushed his pants down before taking a seat next to you.

The twins didn’t seem at all self-conscious about being nude around each other or in front of you, but you supposed if you shared a small room with someone for 9 months you too wouldn’t feel venerable around them.

They let you examine them at your own leisure. Your mouth watered at each span of pale flesh that your eyes scanned over. Their abs flexed; both their chest strong and they both hung beautifully between their sturdy thighs.

Taking a deep breath you stood to your height before pushing your shorts down and you reached behind your back to properly unhook your bra.

Both twins hummed in sync now that they were about to see your bare body. Carefully you pushed your panties down as well. Vergil’s eyes lit up but not so much Dante’s since he’d seen you naked tons times before.

“Wow, I must say. Although you’re slightly mentally challenged you do have a knack for picking the best ones.” Vergil looked you over, his hand sluggishly stroking up and down his length.

“You see how he treats me? This is what happens when you’re the favorite.” Dante chuckled and pulled you to sit between the two.

Both twins turned towards you and immediately both of the mouths attacked your naked chest. Dante kissed and nipped at your collar bone on the left side while Vergil flicked his tongue around your hard nipple on the right side.

You moaned in the quiet room as the suction on your nipples increased; Dante’s mouth now taking the other between his teeth.

Your legs got splayed open; one of them in one of the twins lap and your other leg doing the same. Both of them continued to suck and flick their tongues across your swollen buds sending a spike of pleasure through you and pulling at your core.

Another shaky moan left your lips as you couldn’t tell whose fingers were whose. You had two curled up inside your tight wetness jabbing at that extra sensitive bundle of ecstatic nerves and you had two more pressed against your pearl, gentle tugging and rubbing slow circles around it.

Dante and Vergil worked as a team to manipulate you, loosening you up so you could take them both and coaxing copious amounts of sweet juices from your body. Your hips shot up and you gripped both of them firmly as you stroked them in unison.

Your breath hitched as you felt a gust of cool air on the right side of you, but the left side sucking didn’t relent, and you were more than excited about that.

“Fuck, I can’t take much more of all this teasing. I need one of you fucking me now.” You whined.

Since Vergil was already standing at the moment he took your offer and instructed his twin to lay back. Dante stretched out on the couch and you matched your upper half with his lower.

“Ah I see where you’re going with this, you want to suck me while he fucks you, don’t you?” Dante smirked at you and fisted his fingers into your long hair.

You nodded as you felt your mouth water. You couldn’t wait to gag yourself while Vergil got to feel what had his brother so attached to you.

Arching your back, you pushed your bottom into the air on full display for the man. Dante stroked himself a few times before positioning at your waiting mouth.

Vergil’s quiet groan made your face tint red as he admired you from behind. You reached a hand down between your legs and spread yourself, exposing your wetness to Dante’s twin.

“Definitely got to keep this one, brother.” He slowly circled his finger around your quivering entrance before plunging a single digit in.

A whine left your lips and you lowered your head and took Dante into your mouth. You could taste the bitterness of pre dripping on to your tongue as you teased the slit.

“Mm, good.” You purred as you let the saliva that just built up in your mouth flow back down his hard lust.

Dante’s hips bucked into your hand as you stroked him; your hand coated in saliva and the tasty pre that continued to leak out.

Vergil occupied your tightness with two of his fingers, while he continued to watch you suck his twin.

“You like getting touched while that pretty mouth of yours is getting put to work don’t you?” A harsh slap landed on your ass and you hummed in approval.

Both fingers slipped from your needy body and you gave a whine but quickly was silenced as a curious finger grazed the tight ring of muscles of your bottom.

“Just wait until you take us both.” Vergil coated his length with your juices before lining himself up with you.

He pushed at your entrance; the slippery pre coated tip smearing against you as he teasingly pushed in before pulling out quickly. You gasped and immediately your muscles tightened at the slight intrusion and you shoved your hips back wanting to feel more.

You continued to work your mouth up and down Dante’s length loving the sound of him swearing and his breath catching in his chest. He had one hand fisted in your hair while the other was tucked behind his head.

“That’s it. Keep going, babe.” He groaned and encouraged your head down more while he pushed his hips up.

You sucked him greedily into your throat, loving the way he tasted.

*****

Finger tips dug into your butt as Vergil rocked harder into to you and Dante burrowed deeper into your mouth; soft curls brushing your nose as he fucked your throat. Both his hands were now tangled in the mess of your hair and you did your best to keep up with his pace while you kept violently getting fucked from behind.

Again you felt a prod of a finger at your butt and then something warm slip down the crack of your ass and coat the ring of muscles. Vergil used his saliva to help wedge his finger in your tight heat.

You gasped and pulled off Dante, finally able to breath after what felt like hours of inhaling his masculine scent since you had no choice but to breathe through your nose.

“Oh fuck.” You worked your hips back onto his lust and his finger, loving the way he was prepping you.

Vergil pulled his finger out before dropping another generous amount of saliva into your ass. Very slowly he pushed against the ring of muscles; two fingers inside your backside now. You whimpered softly as your felt the digits leave and the first ring give in as the tip of him slide past.

Dante helped relieve some of the tension your were facing by squeezing your breast; massaging them gently. “You liked that don’t you? My brother fucking you. Such a dirty girl.” He twisted and pulled at your nipples prying moans from your trembling lips.

You moaned and felt the tip of Vergil enter you and then move out. He kept this up until he felt your body untense.

“Fuck harder.” You whimpered and returned your mouth to being locked around Dante.

Vergil pulled out of your bottom before sliding his entire length inside your tight, wetness into one smooth motion. A muffed moan from you could be heard and he took this in stride and slammed into you again, roughly and so fast you had to let Dante go in order not to bite him.

You jaw clenched and your breast bounced at the rough impact. Your lips where parted and swollen from getting your mouth abused.

Vergil pulled out and pulled you up by your hair. “You have more than one of us to please, so get to it.” He stood beside you and pushed you over to his twin.

Dante grabbed the back of your head and brought you into a harsh kiss. “God you’re so sexy.” He mumbled as he pulled you onto his lap.

His back was to the edge of the couch and his twin stood beside while you were sitting on Dante’s lap. You kissed him deeply and grinded your wetness across the tip of his leaking head before you rose just enough to drop a delicious amount of saliva onto his throbbing length.

Dante and his twin both groaned as they watched you descend down on to just the head. A gasp escaped your mouth as you were stretched open once again.

Vergil pulled your face over to his crotch and watched the way your walls tightened around his twin. Gripping him and dragging your juices up and down his glorious length as you bobbed your head and body up and down.

Humming around his length with lust you quickly sped up the movement of your head and the rock of your hips as animalistic groans fell from the twins.

Dante wanted you suck his brother and Vergil watched you ride, both boys entertained with their own show and own thrill of pleasure and it was all coming from you.

“Oh god, where the hell did you find this one?” Vergil smirked as he pulled your head back and let a drop of saliva fall into your mouth.

You pushed the fluid around before using it to lube him up and take him down your throat. The wet sounds that echoed were much louder now since you had a generous amount of spit that wasn’t yours in your mouth.

“She found m-me.” Dante stammered out as he continued to fuck up into you. His hands were gripping your ass and spreading you.

A cool breeze kept catching between your butt cheeks and you so desperately wanted that hole now filled too.

“Fuck my ass.” You whined as you spit the hard flesh from your mouth and looked up at him.

Vergil looked down at you before plunging back into your throat for a second and then reluctantly pulling himself from the wet and warm chamber. He then lifted you off his brother who groaned at the sudden loss of wet and tight warmth.

“Hey what gives!” Dante pouted and sat up right.

“She wants us both, don’t you?” Vergil looked at you and hooked his index and thumb around your jaw.

“Yes, want to feel you both.” You whined and reached for Dante to stand in front of you.

Now with both twins up right in front of you, you wasted no time in sucking them both down at the same time.

Dante groaned as you worked your head up and down before switching to his twin. You ushered them both to you so you could have them in your mouth at the same time, stretching your jaws out and slipping down your throat.

You hummed in approval when both their hands pulled your hair back and they both dropped an abundance of saliva into your mouth. Quickly your head got pulled and shoved in multiple directions as the twins took turns making you gag, and the wet sounds echoed louder.

Vergil pulled away from you before grabbing the thick quilted blanket from on the back of the couch and laying it down on the wooden floor.

“Get back how you were.” He motioned towards his twin who quickly took his position back on his back but let himself be propped up on his elbows.

Vergil slipped down between your legs and pushed them apart as he splayed you open making sure his twin had a nice view.

You chewed your lip as you felt his tongue unfold across your sensitive folds. He nibbled gentle at your twitching pearl until you were close to your limit. Dante’s hands occupied your breast; teasing your nipples while he whispered dirty nothings into your ear.

All the sex talk and his twin’s tongue dipping in and out of you was driving you crazy. Your hips bucked into his assault and you squirmed as the end of his tongue flickered rapidly. Vergil gave you one last lick up the full length of your opening before pulling away from your body.

You were panting and you had tears on your cheeks. You were surely going to cry soon if you didn’t feel both of the boys in you.

Dante spun you around to where your chest was now facing his before with the help of his brother slowly lifted you to where you were positioned between the two.

“Are you ready to fuck the both of us?” Vergil asked as he ushered your hips in position with his twin’s length.

You nodded your head since your voice was too wreaked to even talk.

“She has homework to do. I told her that she can get extra credit.” Dante smirked as he pushed up harshly into you.

Immediately your silky wet flesh sucked on his swollen one. The sound of your juices filling the air as he thrusted up into you.

“You want extra credit?” Vergil held your hips and bounced you onto his twin.

Dante’s head fell back, and he groaned and placed his hands on top of his brother’s encouraging you down quicker.

“Fuck yes right there! Ah don’t stop.” You held on to Dante’s shoulders as the twins worked together to please you.

You were so close and just as you were about to let that wave of pleasure come crashing over you, Dante pushed you off of him harshly.

A whine fell from your lips as your hips instinctively kept bucking into nothing. “Wha- why’d you do that.?” You pouted.

“You wanted us both. You can’t get yours just yet, princess.”

Dante didn’t need to speak since his brother did it for him.

You sniffed and nodded your head. That is what you indeed asked for. Vergil stood for a brief moment and let you slick him up with your mouth and saliva. “Ah not too much.” He groaned as he pulled away; his length glossy and shiny with his pre and your spit.

Very carefully Vergil got into position behind you and adjusting you to where you could still ride his brother but also take him without having any unwanted contact with his twin.

You were so turned on as you felt the hard nudge again in the crack of your ass. 

“You’re going to be a good college girl and take the both of us aren’t you?” Dante asked as he pulled you into a hard kiss, the last of his twin lingering but not enough to break his mood. He was way too turned on to even care.

*****

You whimpered at the feeling of being so full. You could hardly move because you weren’t sure in which direction to rock your body into. Unsure, you adjusted yourself to where you could feel mostly Dante’s long prodding length while you were only taking the tip plus so many inches of his twin.

“Oh fuck yes!”

Vergil’s eyes closed as you worked your ass back on him and Dante slowly pushed up into you keeping up with your pace.

Both twins groaned in sync as they worked together in a synchronized session to pleasure both your holes.

“Oh yes right there! Fuck me.” You gripped Dante’s shoulders tighter as his twin’s pace sped up.

You were in pure fucking heaven. Your legs where bent at the knees and you were in the perfect angle to feel both the boys deep inside of you stretching you out.

“Be still.” Vergil commanded as he held your hips steady. “Let us.” He looked over your shoulder to his twin who nodded in agreement.

He pulled out of you, the cold empty feeling of your ass clenching around nothing driving you insane. It took a bit of maneuvering, but you now had both twins inside your tight wetness.

A series of strangled noises emulated from your chest as they started to fuck you without warning. You couldn’t move and the feeling of having two in one hole nearly made you black out from the excitement.

The twins found a rhythm that was comfortable for the both of them; one sliding in as the other withdrew and the process reversed periodically. You could feel your orgasm that got denied the first time boil in your belly and Vergil dug his hand in between your bodies to slap at your pearl.

“Oh fuck!” you gave a strangled and hoarse moan as you exploded, the wave of your climax finally being able to crash and sweep your body up into a tide of ecstasy.

Dante gave you a push and Vergil moved away from you and allowed his twin to stand.

“Get over here.” He demanded.

Not wanting you to leave his brother’s embrace, Dante met you half way before pushing himself into your parted lips and rocking in your mouth with so much force it almost caused you to vomit. Vergil continued to fuck you slowly while you sucked and slobbered like a slut on his twin.

“Fuck just like that.” Dante’s thrust of his hips became uncoordinated, same with his twins and soon he joined him standing before you with their lengths shoved in your aching jaws.

You watched up as both of the boys stroked themselves with your mouth open while you sat back on your haunches satisfied and sore.

“Well you did outstanding on your homework.” Dante chimed.

“She did very well, but you know what she deserves now, brother?” Vergil looked at his twin nodding.

“Open wide babe. Here’s your extra credit.” Dante groaned as he felt his release creeping towards the surface, his hand moving faster up and down his length.

Vergil’s movements were mirrored as both twins released at the same time. Spurt after spurt splashed on your chest and your face and all in your hair but majority got in your mouth since they both were prying it open.

A moan left your lips as you swallowed what you could, the taste of both of them warming your belly as your hands flew up to stroke them wanting more.

“Shit.” Vergil had to catch on to his brother’s shoulder to keep from falling over from you suckling the remnants of his orgasm from him.

You didn’t leave Dante feeling left out as you soon cleaned him dry too. You pulled away with a satisfied “Ahh” and peered up at the boys.

“You missed some.” Dante ran his thumb through the mess of his and his brother’s release that mixed on your chest and feeding it to your waiting mouth.

Vergil did the same, both twins repeating the action until your chest and face were both spotless.

“Mm I like extra credit.” You smiled up at the two.

Both boys rejoined you on the floor; Vergil’s hair had dropped down to his face from sweating and exerting so much energy and you couldn’t help the giggle that left your lips.

The two looked exactly alike and if they didn’t have their distinctive red and blue pendants on you wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference.

“What’s funny?” Dante asked as he laid back on the blanket and pulled another from under the coffee table to cover himself.

“Yeah, what’s so funny?” Vergil stretched out on the opposite side of you, pulling it to where it covered all three of you.  

“Nothing, you two just look exactly alike right now.” You smiled laying between the two.

Both the twins sat up and looked over to one another. It was like looking into a mirror and they both groaned in sync which made you laugh even more.

“Well I’m prettier.” Dante scoffed and yanked Vergil’s pendant from his neck.

“Hey!” Vergil growled as he tried to push his hair back, but it fell right back in his face.

You watched the two exchange swats back and forward across you and then Dante’s pedant being snatched from his neck.

“Give that back!” they both spoke at the same time.

“Okay seriously. I can’t tell the difference now.” You looked between the twins.

“Just test our IQ level. That’ll immediately tell you whose who.” Vergil reached for his necklace, but Dante took it out of his reach.

“Give that back!” he pouted.

“Nope, mine now. I’m Mr. Serious now.” Dante put his brother’s pendant around his neck.

“Oh, Dante, you scum. You’ll never know power you, fool.” He rolled his eyes as he mocked his twin.

Vergil grinned and laughed a bit. “Well its true. Oh look at me, I’m Dante. I’m a child in a grown man’s body who eats pizza every day. Blah, blah, blah Jackpot.” He had his brother’s pendant on now.

Dante laughed and nudged his twin. “Oh I do not sound like that!”

You laughed at the two and laid back. They both swapped their pendants back before turning on their sides to face you.

“Well I guess now I _have_ to keep you.”  Dante kissed you gently.

“Correction, _we_ get to keep her.” Vergil scoffed and pulled you to kiss him after.

Dante rolled his eyes “I shared a womb with you and now I have to share my women?”

“Do as your big brother says.”

You laughed at their sibling behavior.

“Well I don’t mind being shared by two hot twins.” You interrupted.

“Good because we don’t mind sharing you either.” Dante grinned. “But I get you more since I found you.”

Vergil scoffed. “She likes me more.”

You just smiled and pulled the blanket up over you as you continued to listen to the two boys argue.

Great things really did come in twos.

  


	2. Our Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait!” You sighed and stopped the twins from leaving. “Come on, get in.” You took each of their hands and led them back to your car.  
> The twins just looked at each other and grinned. They couldn’t wait to reclaim what was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better than young half demon twins who used to screw you into a coma? The same twins but now they are older and have found you again! :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The atmosphere in the bar consisted of thick clouds of cigarette smoke, the pungent odor of sweat and whiskey and entirely too many fragrances.

Why his twin brought him to such a disgusting place? Because of strawberry milkshakes. 

*****

Vergil moved his straw around his drink before taking a long much needed sip of it.

"What you drinking there, Verge? Juice?" Dante joked as he nudged his big brother in the arm almost making him spill his margarita. 

"You're eating ice cream. Excuse me?" Vergil scoffed and pushed him back. 

"No, no, strawberry sundae!" Dante corrected his twin, shoving a spoonful of the sugary treat in his mouth. "Big difference, bro."

"Whatever." Vergil took another sip of his drink and cleared his throat. 

Dante was busy looking around the bar, not really aiming to observe anything in particular but he ended up choking on a strawberry when he seen a familiar face. 

"Oh shit."

"Forgot how to chew?" Vergil raised a brow to his twin who was currently grabbing at his forearm intensely as if he'd lost his mind.

"Ah let me go, who are you staring at?" He asked as he looked to where Dante's eyes were glued.

A very pretty woman with a seemingly familiar face was across the bar sitting alone; you. You wore a black dress that stopped right above your knee and a set of bright canary heels that could be seen across the highway. 

"She looks familiar. Haven't we seen her before?" Dante narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to get a closer look at you. He couldn't place his finger on it, but you definitely had a recognizable appearance.

"Nonsense, Dante." Vergil shook his head and finished his drink and the bartender got him a new one. 

"No, I know I've seen her from somewhere. It's been some years, but I definitely know that chick." 

"I think you just want to know her." 

"Well yeah, but no. I've seen her before, bro." Dante was about to finish his sundae but dropped his spoon mid last bite. 

"Ah! I know who she is. That's _*name_ *!" He snapped and nodded.

"Who?" Vergil looked at his twin and then to you. 

The more he looked at you the more familiar you became. He too had seen you before, but it had been years ago since you last came in contact with the men. 

_ "*name _ *. The hot college girl who used to come by and see me. Don't you remember?" Dante was more than excited to have found you again after all the years. 

You were still as gorgeous as he remembered but your hair was longer, and you'd put on a few pounds. A few pounds that went to all the right places. 

Vergil thought for a minute and realized he did know you. However, the memories he had of you were none to discuss with anyone other than his twin, and a smile graced the man's face as he thought back to how you two met.

You were there for Dante, but you ended up hooking up with both the twins that day. You'd just gotten out of school and went to go see your fuck buddy when you ended up meeting his brother. 

Needless to say, you three ended up messing around together for some time, up until things slowed down and everyone went their separate ways. It was the best four months you'd ever experienced. 

Nonstop rough sex from two hot half demon twins.

"Oh, her. I definitely remember her now." 

"I can't believe we found her!" Dante chimed and got up to go to your table, but Vergil stopped him. 

"You're not seriously considering going over there, are you?"

"Fuck yeah I am. Dude, I could get laid tonight, _we_ could get laid tonight. I wonder if she remembers us." 

A lot had changed about the twins over the years; Dante gaining facial hair and some wrinkles while Vergil’s features did the same but he aged beautifully. He didn't sport any scruff like his twin, but he never needed anything additional to make your panties fall off your legs. 

"No. You can't just go up to her and say, _'hey me and my twin used to screw you 20 years ago, let's keep it going'_." Vergil scoffed and finished his second drink, already working on his third.

"Of course I can! Here, watch!" Dante pulled away from his twin's grasp and headed straight to you. 

"Ah get back here, scum!" Vergil went after his brother and ended up at your table with the man.

*****

Not what he intended but from the look on your face made Dante kind of regret he did approach you. 

"Hi, um, you may not remember us but-"

"I'm not interested. Good day to you two." You turned to leave but Dante stopped you. 

You weren't sure who the two men were, but it was something about them that seemed so familiar. Still, you didn't want some random bar guy and his friend breathing down your neck. 

"Wait! Just... I'm Dante and this is Vergil. You met us a little over 20 years ago. I know it's been a very long time, but I just couldn't help but to notice you and how beautiful you still are." Dante took a seat at your table and pulled his twin with him to sit. 

Surprisingly you didn't head for the exit since now you were interested in what the two men wanted.

"Dante and Vergil?" You looked between them and lessened your eyes.

"Yes! I know we look different, me anyway because of the beard but um, don't take this the wrong way but you and I used to...mess around." Dante's cheeks flushed and he bit his bottom lip and laughed a bit. 

Vergil just put his head down and shook it. 

You looked at the two men again and thought if you truly knew them or if Dante was just trying to get in your pants. 

He was but he also wanted you to recognize him; catch up and perhaps start back where you left off. 

"Excuse me? You're pretty bold coming up to me saying such things." You scoffed and got up to leave. 

"Sorry, but I don't know either of you." You tossed some cash down on your table and left.

"Damn it. How can we make her remember us?" Dante looked at his twin and then to you as you walked out the bar. 

Vergil hopped up and followed you. "Letting her get away won't help."

*****

Dante tailed behind his brother and they both caught up to you before you could get in your car. 

"Don't make me stab the both of you." You grabbed your knife out your purse and clutched it tightly. 

"What? No! We're not going to hurt you." Vergil threw his hands up and grabbed the back of his brother's coat since he thought it'd be a good idea to approach you.

Any other day he wouldn’t mind watching his little brother shed some crimson, but he had a feeling you weren’t going to be nice and let either of them escape with just a gut to the stomach. 

"Then what do you want?" You'd be lying if you said you weren't frighten; two random guys approaching you and saying they knew you not out of the ordinary at all.

"Just to talk... you have my word I won't harm you." Vergil stayed a distance away from you while Dante just thought of a way to make you remember himself and his brother. 

"You used to come to my shop after school. You studied... um... shit I can't remember."

Vergil sighed and rolled his eyes. "Microbial and Eukaryotic genetics, correct?" 

Your jaw dropped and you swallowed hard. The two men obviously knew you; one of them anyways and you made your way over to the both of them. 

"You're twins, right?" 

Dante knocked his brother's hair down so it resemblance his. "Yep! But I'm hotter and I used to fuck you way better." He grinned. 

Vergil just shoved him in the street; a car honking and yelling some harsh words at the man.

You just giggled and went to Vergil. "I think I remember you two; always putting a stop to your little brother's shit." 

Vergil caressed your face and smiled at you, his aged features wrinkling as he pushed his hair back out his face. "If you still can't remember..." He stepped to you and lifted your face with his fore and index finger. "Let me help you." 

A very gentle kiss was placed on your lips and for the longest you just held your embrace; not moving or proceeding the kiss along. That was until a jealous Dante broke it and shoved his tongue in your mouth. 

You grabbed on to his forearms and he held your waist and pulled you against his strong chest. 

Vergil just shook his head and laughed, "Still jealous of the attention she prefers, little brother?"

Dante pulled away from you and smirked, "Remember who she originally was after in the beginning." 

"You ended up sharing her so you're not ahead as you think." 

"That is true, but if you would have just stayed your ass upstairs that day she would probably be taking care of my babies." Dante winked at you and you just blushed. 

"Um, guys..." You took several steps back from them and dug inside your purse. "It's nice to see you both again but..." 

Both of the twins jaws dropped as they watched you place a wedding ring on your finger. 

"Oh shit." Dante exhaled.

Vergil chuckled slightly and shook his head, "You're married..." 

"Yeah...." You looked down at your feet and sucked your lip between your teeth. 

After you many escapades with the twins; you saw settling down with one man was a lot easier to handle than entertaining two. You'd be lying if you said you didn't miss them however, you enjoying waking up to either of them on the sides of you, hard and ready to fuck you back to sleep for the morning. 

But since you moved on with your life you'd forgotten about your wild past; your current husband a business man and not one for experimenting. That was probably the thing you missed the most about the twins. 

They didn't care where you were; if their pet wanted to be touched then that's what would happen. They were every bit of kinky and loved to fuck you at the same time; filling both your holes and leaving you an overly fucked mess. 

You couldn't believe you'd run into both of them after all that time. They were still as handsome as you remember, if not even more. 

"You could have told us that before we kissed you." Dante said now irked. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you two." 

"Is that why you take your ring off? To get free drinks or is it because you secretly despise your husband?" Vergil stepped to you and took your left hand. 

He observed your ring and whistled. "Nice piece of jewelry you got there." 

"Does it matter?" You sighed and took your hand back. "I already done bad when I took the damn thing off, don't lecture me too."

Dante stood next to his twin with his arms crossed over his chest, "Husband or not, I still want to fuck you again." He shrugged and took your other hand. 

"Why not come home with us? Pick up where we left off." 

Vergil pulled you between them two and kissed the back of your neck while Dante kissed the front. If it wasn't already bad enough you were more than willing to cheat for the night; you were right outside the bar making out with two insanely hot twins who you honestly missed. 

"I-I I can't..." You gasped when Dante sucked on the stop right under your chin and Vergil just held your hips and pushed against you. 

"Fair enough. Let's go, Dante." He moved from behind you and grabbed his twin by his coat and pulled him away. 

"Hey! I thought we were going to get laid tonight?" Dante pouted and walked with his big brother.

"Nope, _*name*_ is married and who are we to intervene in her loving marriage?" Vergil rarely spoke in a sarcastic tone; leaving the shit talking to his twin, but he wanted you to change your mind and say fuck your husband and go home with them instead.

You stood there for a minute and thought about what you wanted to do. Your husband was more than likely asleep; his overly working habit causing passing out to take over his night. He was a good man, just he wasn’t the man for you. 

On top of his long hours at the office and lack of communication with you; your marriage felt one sided and you couldn’t understand why’d you even agreed to it. 

Could have just been for the money since you were still paying off your college debt at the time. You got with him because he had a significant amount of zeros in his bank account and plus you thought he was quite funny. Though when you wed everything changed. 

*****

“Wait!” You sighed and stopped the twins from leaving. “Come on, get in.” You took each of their hands and led them back to your car. 

The twins just looked at each other and grinned. They couldn’t wait to reclaim what was theirs.

*****

You sat on the couch of the still same office you used to get fucked in years ago. The place still looked the same despite the rearranging of the furniture and the many new additions that got added. 

Well, the building looked the same, but the inside was completely different; the paint on the walls was a warm light chestnut stucco and the old style wall sconces gave the place a warm hotel lobby feeling. 

"Wow, this place is nice." You smiled as you slipped your yellow heels off. 

"Keep those on." Vergil commanded as he slipped his coat from his body; his bare arms greeting you after years of not seeing them.

“And that.” His twin pointed to the wedding ring on your finger. 

Dante removed his coat as well; his black elbow length shirt revealing that he'd been aging as it exposed the bristles of hairs on his strong chest. 

"Those are nice, you look great." He took a seat next to you and propped his left ankle on his right. 

"Thank you. You both look good too. You've aged wonderfully." You smiled when Vergil sat on the other side of you; just like old times. “But.. why do you want me to keep my ring on?”

“I just think it’s hot that I’m going to see that pretty little rock on your finger while you grip me while you suck me, but it won’t be your husband’s dick in your mouth tonight.”

Your cheeks burned red and you gulped down the bundle of nerves in your throat since he was technically telling the truth. What you were doing was wrong but so was your husband’s need to put his job before you. Surely he had enough money; so why couldn’t he spend time with you? Your vacations were always solo, and dinner seemed to always spoil from the big abundance of leftovers. 

You needed and wanted attention and the twins were more than enthralled to give it to you. 

Vergil just snickered at his twin’s comment and turned his attention to you. "What made you change your mind?" he asked as he placed his warm hand on your thigh. 

His touch brought you back to the first day you met him; you had no intentions on hooking up with Dante's twin, but he was just too irresistible. It was probably the best decision you'd ever made at the time because you were having orgasms like hiccups; they never seeming to end. 

"I missed you guys. I'll probably never get another chance to be with the both of you. I can't believe you two noticed me." 

Dante turned towards you and moved your hair from your shoulder. 

"You're so pretty, how could I not?"

"It's true. I didn't even recognize you, but Dante here couldn't stop staring." Vergil rubbed inward while his twin placed soft kisses on your neck. 

"R-really?" You gasped when you felt a hand go under your dress. 

Your eyes were closed so you weren't sure who's it was since both men had their limbs ravaging your body. 

"You got thicker." Dante grabbed your thigh and squeezed. So that answered your question of who's hand was busy rubbing you through your panties; Vergil’s.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" You pretended to be hurt, and Vergil just laughed since Dante had a startled look on his face. 

"Not fat at all but your ass got bigger." 

"And your thighs. I can't wait to warm my beard between them." Dante smirked at you and joined his twin's hand under your dress. 

They both were rubbing at your sex and sucking on your neck. And you were tugging at both of their zippers, desperate to get your hands back on their glorious lengths. 

"Well I did get older and started eating more."

"Mhm." Dante moved you so you were standing before them. 

"You should strip for us." 

"She definitely should." Vergil nodded in agreement and grabbed at his hardness though his pants. 

Dante slipped his boots off and unbuckled his belt. 

"Okay... um, do I still keep the heels on?" You reached around behind you and took hold of the zipper on your dress. 

"Yes, turn around and go slow." Vergil commanded. 

He already had his length in his hand slowly stroking himself. 

"She hasn't even taken anything off yet!" Dante had his arms across the back of the couch and his ankle up on his knee. 

He was just as aroused as his twin; Vergil maybe a little more but he didn't want the night to be over so soon. He wanted to enjoy every inch of your body and the erotic strip show you were giving. Not to mention he couldn’t stop starring at the ring on your finger; the thought of you being married but you were at his shop getting naked for him making him harder. 

"Shut up." 

You just smiled at the twin's light bickering and let each of them hook a finger around the loop of the zipper and tug it down slowly.

Both twins edged the piece of metal downward; exposing your soft and supple skin. So pretty and flawless just as it was years ago. 

You yourself had aged as well but you didn't look a day over 25. You were still so gorgeous and dainty as they remembered.

You slipped your arms from your dress straps and slowly wiggled it down your curvy frame, letting the material fall on your hips and you left it there and began working on your bra.

Your back was still turned to the twins and you reached behind you and unclasped it. Once again you slipped your arms from the straps of the material and held it to your body to keep your breast from being exposed, your pretty wedding ring sparkling in the light. 

"Let us see those perky titties." Dante was lazily rubbing his hand up and down his stomach while Vergil continued to idly touch himself. 

"Aren't you excited." You smiled and spun back around to face them. 

You carefully let the material fall but still managed to keep your breast covered with your hands. Very slowly you moved them down your body, your cute nipples hardening from the cool air of the office. 

"Shit." Dante groaned and let his hand fall in his lap and Vergil just made a noise of interest and gripped himself more. 

"Mm did you miss my boobies?" You cupped them and teased your nipples. 

"Yes. Fuck yes." Dante tugged at the front of his pants and brought his legs down. 

"Now take your dress off but leave the heels." Vergil unfastened each button on his sleeveless top and then unzipped it; exposing his toned and hairless chest.

“And your ring.” His twin added. 

You liked that Dante stayed rugged while his twin kept his appearance tidy. It always was something that kept you knowing which twin was which, even if both of them had their hair down.

“Okay, boys.” You grinned and turned with your back facing them again.

Very slowly you pushed your dress down; bending over so they had a full view of your nice round ass. You wore a sultry pair of pink lace cheekies that caressed each of your butt cheeks with love. 

Vergil’s hips left the couch and Dante groaned and yanked his belt open. 

“Fuck, come here.” They both spoke at the same time. 

*****

Vergil was just in his pants lying back on the couch with you in his lap while you watched his twin rid himself of his black shirt. You were greeted by hair and tight muscles. 

Your mouth watered as Dante ran his hand down his hairy chest and winked at you. 

"Look at you; so sexy." You purred. 

"Our good girl is back where she belongs." Vergil commented as he massaged your breast; tugging and pinching your nipples. 

"Yes she is. I think we should show her what she's been missing out on." Dante slowly tugged your panties off your hips, your curvy waist causing them to roll up between your hip and thighs. 

"Damn you're gorgeous, girl." 

He kissed your soft and squishy tummy and then your peach fuzz sex. Dante finished ridding you of your underwear; keeping your heels on and just took a step back to admire you. 

"Come here, Verge. Come look at our good girl." 

Vergil moved from behind you and stood next to his twin admiring your naked body. You were a bit embarrassed since you were a few pounds heavier, but the twins seemed to really enjoy the extra fluffiness you had. 

"What should we do to her first?" Vergil tapped his foot and rested his forearm on his twin's shoulder. 

"I don't know about you, but I really want to taste her. See if she's as yummy as she used to be." Dante pushed you back on the couch and brought your ass to the edge of it; your canary heels sitting in the air. 

Vergil moved so he was on his knees on the couch, his crotch being pushed in your face. 

You didn't know who to focus on, so you just shut your eyes and let your lips wrap around the thick and leaking flesh that was sitting in your face and Dante bury _his_ face in your lap. 

Instantly the familiar manly flavor of Vergil's pre indulged your taste buds and sent fireworks off inside your mouth. You moaned and pulled him closer to you. 

Vergil didn't remove his pants; instead he just pushed them down and held the back of your head so he could guide you up and down his length. 

Dante watched you suck his twin off for a second, before he decided his mouth too needed attention. Attention from your sex flooding him with your juices. 

He slowly flicked his tongue over your pearl and smirked when you had to take a break from blowing his brother. 

"Fuck. Fuck yes, Dante." You gripped his greying locks with your left hand and grasped his twin's length at the base with your other while you sucked him down. 

You were stroking Vergil into your mouth while you held Dante's face between your legs; his tongue causing you to up your efforts in sucking his twin.

"Ah, I missed this." Vergil sighed and fished his hand in your hair; pulling you back off his length, so you had to look up at him. 

He dropped a dollop of saliva in your mouth and shut it, forcing you to swallow. 

"Good pet." He petted your head and somehow gently but firmly slapped your cheek. 

The action didn't hurt but turned you on just like it used to. Your husband wasn't down with all the kinky roughness and even though you appreciated the love making; getting your head yanked around and your ass smacked was life. 

*****

Dante suckled on your pearl and then your folds, two of his fingers curled inside you making your sex echo wet noises all around the office.

You just moaned around Vergil's length as his twin fucked you with his godsend tongue.

What felt like hours was really 5 minutes that went by and Vergil had enough of your mouth and wanted something more. 

So he pushed you away and pulled you to your feet. 

"Hey!" Dante pouted, his mouth wet and beard lightly coated with your juices. 

"Shut up. Come here." Vergil pushed you over on the couch and got behind you. 

"Whoa, whoa. You're not about to fuck her already, are you?" Dante got up as well. 

"I certainly am." 

"What! No, you can't get first dibs." Dante crossed his arms over his chest and Vergil just rolled his eyes. 

"Well I'm older so I am." 

"Oh, here he goes." 

You just laughed and sat down to watch the twins argue. 

"I think she should decide who goes first." Dante looked at you and then to his brother. 

"You boys know I don't care." You smiled and got down on your knees. 

You busied yourself with getting Dante's pants down while you stroked Vergil since his were already down to his knees. 

Vergil stopped you and picked you up from the floor, “Bedroom.” 

*****

You were now laying in between Dante and Vergil; Dante with his tongue in your mouth rubbing at your clit while Vergil sucked and licked all over your nipples and fucked you with three of his fingers. 

The combination of both twins pleasing you was enough to make you come right in the palm of Vergil's hand.

"I see you learned some new tricks, look how wet she is." He smirked at his twin as he pulled his dripping fingers away from your body. 

"She's going to be way wetter than that." Dante pulled his brother's hand to your mouth and made you lick your orgasm from his hand. 

"Good girl." Vergil groaned as you sucked his fingers clean; your tongue wrapping around each digit as you slurped your juices down. 

"Very good girl." Dante pulled your face to his by a handful of your hair and shoved his tongue back in your mouth. 

He instantly got greeted by the taste of you and this made him suck and lick all over your tongue to drench his own taste buds with your sweet flavor. 

Vergil just watched as you made out so sloppy and wet with his twin; quite arousing considering you had your hand wrapped around his length stroking him since you knew he was looking. 

Both men had rid themselves of their pants and were now as nude as the day they were born; still not bothered by seeing each other’s bare bodies since they were brothers. 

"Verge, lay down." Dante nodded for his brother to lie on his back before he helped you on top. 

You still had your yellow heels on plus your wedding ring and you climbed on top of Vergil. 

"Good girl." Dante stood up and balanced against the headboard as he guided your head towards his length.

You nearly bit him as Vergil pulled you down on his hardness and started fucking you; the heavenly feeling of him back inside you making you see white behind your closed eyes. 

"Ah, fuck I missed your mouth." Dante's head was back, his eyes shut as he fisted your hair and rocked you back and forward. 

You stroked him while you bounced up and down; sucking Dante in time with the thrust from Vergil. 

"It's the best, isn't it?" Vergil groaned and watched you suck his twin, his eyes on your hand that was wrapped around him, more specifically your wedding ring. 

He gripped your hips and fucked you hard while he held your throat and while Dante held the back of your head. 

Your husband had no idea where you were and that you were currently getting double teamed by twins that you'd used to screw around with years ago. He wouldn’t wake up until it was time for him to disappear in the office for a whole day again and you probably wouldn’t see him until the night time when he would climb in bed with you just to fall asleep. 

You missed the men and you definitely weren't going to pass up the opportunity to be with them because you were married to a work obsessed man. 

*****

Dante pulled away from your mouth and disappeared for a moment before coming back with a bottle of lube. 

"Why do you have that?" Vergil raised a brow to his twin and you just giggled.

"Even if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me so let's just skip the questions and stretch this pretty girl out." He got back on the bed and pulled you away from his brother. 

"Mm what you want to fill up first?" You got on your forearms and knees, letting your shoulders touch the bed as you reach back and spread your nice round ass, your ring in their view.

"I see you already know." Vergil took the bottle from his twin who literally whined and pouted.

"No! This was my idea." Dante reached for the bottle back and Vergil just held it out his reach. 

"Verge! Give it back." 

"You're such a baby." Vergil rolled his eyes and popped the cap of the lube. 

"Don't you dare."

"Relax, cry baby. I was just opening it for you." 

Dante grinned when his twin handed him the bottle back and stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Spoiled." 

"Nuh uh!" Dante squirted a good amount of the oil right on the tight ring of muscles between your plump cheeks and touched your ringed hand. “Mm you won’t need this after tonight, baby.” 

Vergil got on his knees in front of you and watch as you sucked him with no hands while Dante stretched you out. 

He slipped a single digit in you and swatted your ass, loving the way it shook with each smack. 

"Such a nice ass, babe." He swatted harder and added another finger. 

You moaned around Vergil's length and let him fuck your mouth since you had your hands holding your butt cheeks. He groaned and had a makeshift ponytail in his fist while he reached over and landed his hand right on your ass as well. 

"Good girl. She likes that, Dante. Why don't you give her more?" Vergil suggested as he held your cheeks apart for you instead. 

Dante now had three fingers inside your slippery tight hole while he squirted more of the oil. 

"Fuck me, Dante!" You whined and worked your ass back wanting something more. 

"Get back on top of him." Dante squirted some of the oil on his length and helped you back on his brother.

He waited till Vergil was inside you to get behind you and slip inside the tight ring of muscles he'd been working to loosening up.

The feeling of both your holes being fucked almost made you pass out. It’d been so long since you'd taken the twins and you could already feel your orgasm warming your belly.

That and the constant leak of pre coming from Vergil. They found a comfortable position where they both could fuck you hard and not interfere with one another’s movements. Vergil had his hand on the front of your throat while Dante had your head yanked back by your hair. 

He kept smacking your ass and pulling out and pushing back in making your hole looser. 

"Fuck yes, I think she wants it like we use to give it to her." Vergil slipped out of your dripping wet entrance and held you still so his twin had to stop his movements. 

"Ah, let me help you out there." Dante grabbed the bottle of lube and pulled out of you and let Vergil slip inside your ass. 

He fucked you for a bit before he stopped so his twin could join back in. Dante had a whole glazed situation going on with as much oil as he used. 

"We’re not frying food, Dante." Vergil scoffed.

You just laughed and moved your hips a bit. 

"Oh shut up. She'll definitely need it."

You gasped when you felt Vergil slip inside you as well. Dante was right about the lube, you definitely needed it if you were going to take both of them in the same hole.

"Oh fuck, fuck. It's been so long since I've had you both." You moaned when they both slowly began a rhythm that worked for the both of them. 

"Since you been fucked good and not all boring like?" Dante gripped your hair and pulled your head back so he could kiss you. 

"You're _our_ girl."

"Yes, our good girl." Vergil sucked your breast that were in his face while you rode him. 

"Mm tell her again." Dante swatted your ass and gripped the ponytail full of your hair tighter. 

"You're our good girl, _*name*_. Who do you belong to?" Vergil swatted your ass as well and pulled you down to him by the back of your neck so he could shoved his tongue in your mouth. 

Dante continued to fuck you; periodically switching between both your holes but he preferred to keep stretching your ass out with his twin. 

Your poor bottom was so sore and red, but you didn't care. You knew they were enjoying that you got thicker in certain places and they just couldn't keep their hands off you. 

You were a bit self-conscious at first since you weren't fit anymore, you had a slight tummy and several stretch marks, but the twins didn't mind at all. 

They too had noticeable aged especially in their once white hair and bright blue eyes, but they still were so handsome, nonetheless. 

"Fuck..." You gasped as Dante dragged your head back; his ear to your mouth as he shoved inside your wetness. 

"Answer him. Who do you belong to?"

You still didn't respond, and this made both twins fuck you until you were shaking from your orgasm. 

"Fuck, yes. Oh my God!" Your legs trembled and you soaked Vergil's lap the same way you soaked his palm thanks to Dante rubbing at your pearl while he fucked you roughly.

They'd switch you so your back was to Vergil and your front to his twin. 

Vergil grabbed your hair and pulled you back, so you were flush against his chest. 

"I think she needs more of a reminder." He smirked and rubbed at your clit while Dante fingered you. 

Vergil's other hand held your limbs while his twin held the front of your throat.

Another orgasm was sure to erupt from your body as the gushing sounds of your wetness echoed around Vergil's bedroom from Dante’s three fingers inside you.

"She sure does. She still seems to think she has a husband." Dante laughed and gripped your jaw. 

He pushed his thumb between your lips and Vergil just slapped your cheek and pushed his thumb in your mouth as well. 

"Come on, baby. Tell us who's ass this is." Vergil slipped back inside your not-so tightness and fucked you harshly while Dante still had his fingers in you. 

His other hand rubbed at your pearl and before you knew it, yet another orgasm soaked his hands and left you shaking and panting. 

"Fuck! It's yours. fuck it's yours boys."

"Mm good girl." Dante kissed you and got up from the bed before he put you down on the floor. 

"I hope you're hungry, pet." Vergil smirked and got up as well, his hand stroking over his length as he pushed it between your lips. 

You squatted with your shaky legs, sucking one twin off while you stroked the other; your ringed hand wrapped around Dante. 

He just watched as you slurped his twin and how you had drool just dripping down your neck; bubbles forming and your saliva turning foamy and white. 

"Fuck yes, such a good girl. Come here." He pulled you over to his length and watched as you swept him down and stroked Vergil. 

This went on for a while until you were constantly being drug back and forward to suck each of them; both their sets of eyes watching your ringed hand switch between them. You ended up with both their lengths in your mouth; the tip rather as you stroked them in time with your sloppy licks and sucks. 

"Oh you're definitely not going home. You're staying here with us." Dante gasped, pinched and swatted your nipples and breast had that had your drool all over them. 

Your saliva continued to roll down your soft tummy and some pooled in your belly button. 

Dante pulled out of your mouth and held your head there as he stroked his length a few times. 

"Open your mouth, baby. Fuck." 

A few more strokes and he was splashing his seed right into your wet and waiting throat. Vergil just watched as you let his twin fill your mouth with his orgasm. 

"Mm, you're not done just yet." He went to you and stroked himself while you sat there and waited for your second treat. 

*****

While you waited for Vergil, Dante pulled your ass up and began fucking you again. 

"That's it, Dante. Keep her nice and stretched." Vergil groaned as he pushed his length in your full mouth causing you to close it since he hit the back of your throat. 

It was just something about the sound and the sight of watching his twin's seed drip all down your neck and coat his length that aroused Vergil more than he liked to admit. The constant _acks_ that echoed in his ears was enough to push him to the edge.

And the bubbling mess you were making continued to drip down your breast and sternum. 

He thrusted into your mouth; his movements pushing his twins seed down your throat and making you gasp to catch your breath. 

"Fuck, open. Open your mouth." Vergil groaned and let loose right down your throat. 

Dante just continued to stretch you out until your tightness was filled as well with his second orgasm. “Fuck.” He panted and barely made it to the bed before he just fell there and laughed. 

“Fuck you’re such a good girl.”

“ _Our_ good girl.” Vergil fell back on his bed as well and you just sat there on your sore knees with your lemon heels still on while both their mixed seed dripped down your breast and the rest of Dante’s slipped down the back of your legs. 

“Come here.” Dante helped you up and took you to the bathroom.

“Let’s get clean.” 

*****

After your shower everyone ended up in Dante's room. You were in the middle of the twins and they surprised you by dawning their hair the same way. They definitely would have looked like identical if it wasn't for Dante's scruffy face and hairy chest. 

"Mm look at my boys." You giggled when they each gave you a sweet kiss.

“Oh, wait.” Dante took your ringed hand and slipped of your wedding ring before going to the window and chunking it out.

Vergil just looked surprised and laughed since he didn’t think his twin was serious about what he said when he mentioned you wouldn’t need your ring anymore.

“Hey! Dante…” You looked at him in disbelief, but you didn’t budge out of bed to go get it.

“I told you, you won’t need it anymore.”

You were so sore but satisfied, nonetheless and more than likely you were going to call your husband in the morning and tell him that you weren't coming home. Your twins were back, and you just couldn't let them get away again.

You sighed but smiled soon after, “You’re lucky you’re so sexy.”

"You're the sexy one, babe." Dante said as he joined you and his twin back on his bed and hooked his arm around your waist and buried his face in your hair.

Vergil hooked himself around you as well and laid his head right under your boob. 

You were so warm and snuggled up between the two men. 

"Who do you belong to, pet?" Vergil stroked your cheek and yawned. 

"I'm yours." 

"You're our good girl?" Dante whispered. 

"Yes. I'm the sons of Sparda’s good girl." You smiled and snuggled up with your boys falling asleep where you belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say I love writing threesomes with both the twins.🤗  
> I cannot stress how hard I laughed at the "We're not frying food" comment. Like, I was in legit tears from laughing so damn hard lol.😭😂💀  
> But what did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome 💜<3
> 
> I really wouldn't mind doing more threesome twin works. So if you have any ideas for one (Or another random chapter of this one) feel free to send me your suggestions! ^_^ and if you've sent me some in the pass, don't worry! I haven't forgotten. I just have to find a time and place to post them especially if they are a part of any of my chapter works. But I shall get to them! 🤗😬
> 
> Thanks for reading!💜

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I go sit in a dark closet and think about this long ass dirty, kinky shit I just wrote lol  
> This idea has been in my head for some time now but I couldn't decide which pair that I wanted to use. Originally this was suppose to be with the DMC reboot Dante & Vergil but I found it quite difficult to even write this thing honestly. (If that's the pairing you want, then you can have that one in mind instead!) but I thought DMC 3 twins fit a little better in this and I'm so happy with how it came out. Even though I rewrote it twice.  
> What did you guys think?  
> I'll have to admit I caught myself off guard after going back through and reading it lol. I can't believe myself but I regret absolutely nothing lol!  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Thanks for reading!  
> XoXoXo


End file.
